Caretakers of infants or toddlers often find themselves having to carry many infant products when they travel. It is easy for smaller objects to get lost or misplaced in a travel bag or suitcase when transporting an infant of toddler. An organizational strategy is often very helpful in allowing caretakers to more quickly access a specific object when it is needed.
Pacifiers are one of the most commonly used tools by parents worldwide to ease the stress or anxiety of an infant or toddler. Although pacifiers have many shapes and configurations, the common features include a nipple portion which is inserted into the mouth of the infant or toddler, and a base portion, which supports the base of the nipple portion and rests on the outside of the infant's or toddler's mouth. Although extremely useful, the odd configuration of the standard pacifier creates a bulky geometry which makes them somewhat awkward to carry if not in use. Further, most pacifiers do not have their own container therefore resulting in having to carry a pacifier without a protective housing which would expose the nipple to various contaminants.